Life as a Solo
by StarWarsWriter3299
Summary: Post LOTF: Allana adjust to her life as a Solo and living on Coruscant.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Allana Djo, well now it's Amelia Solo_ _and I'm the Princess of the Hapes Consortium. My mommy, Tenel Ka Djo is the Queen of Hapes. My daddy is Jacen Solo, but he's dead now. A very bad man named Darth Cadeus killed him in a lightsaber battle and Jaina, who's my Aunt, killed Cadeus._

_The Hapan's all think I'm dead, but I'm not. I'm on Coruscant under a new alias living with my daddy's family. Grandpa Han and Grandma Leia have legal custody of me now. I've also met Ben, my fourteen year old cousin, Aunt Jaina, her boyfriend Jag, my Great-Uncle Luke, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2. Winter, Grandma's adoptive-sister and her husband Tycho. Lastly, the Jedi Knights and my Grandparents friends, Wedge Antillies (who also happens to be Jag's uncle), Iella his wife and their kids Myri and Syal. Lando Calrissian, and his wife Tendra and their baby Lando Jr._

_Everything seems so weird; I'm not used to this life, being a Solo under the name Amelia. I hate it. Everyone calls me Amelia in public and when people are home that aren't family. Even Lando, Grandpa's closet friend doesn't know who I really am. I miss Hapes, I miss mommy and the Fountain Palace, sleeping in my big bed in my room, having Royal guards. Instead I'm on Coruscant, living in an apartment with people who I barely even know. I have to be thankful though that I'm not dead, like the Hapans think._

_I'm going to have to adjust to life as a Solo._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #1 –

_Two Royal guards and two Coruscant guards walked down me and mommy to my Grandparents apartment. I was nervous, almost even a bit scared. I had only just met my grandparents a few weeks ago and now they had custody of me and I'd be living with them._

_I clutched my stuffed tauntaun, Jacen, which my daddy got me not too long ago. I loved Jacen, my tauntaun I was always playing with him. He kept my company even though he wasn't real. But he brought memories of my daddy, who was now dead._

_Mommy told me daddy and his sister, Jaina were in a lightsaber duel with Darth Cadeus, a very bad man who was a Sith. Daddy was killed by Cadeus and Jaina killed him in revenge. I was upset, very upset to know that he was dead. I loved my daddy and I already miss him dearly._

_We reached the door to Leia and Han's apartment. I reminded my self to call them "Grandpa" and "Grandma" but it was weird because I only just met them. Before I knew Jacen was my dad I knew they were his parents. Leia is a Princess, or was a Princess, I suppose of Alderaan. So does that make me a member of their Royal house also? I know she was a princess through adoption and Alderaan was destroyed forty years ago._

_Mommy looked at me._

"Allana, I know it's hard to say goodbye. I'm so sorry this is happening. I'll miss you."

_A tear rolled down both of our cheeks._

"Mommy, I don't want to go. I don't know these people."

"I know it's going to take a lot getting used to them but they're all very nice people. I've known them for years and they're family."

"My family is back on Hapes!"

"Fact. But just your maternal family. This is your paternal family. And since Grandpa died we don't have many relatives."

"Trista and Taryn!"

"Fact again. But there are more people on here then back on Hapes."

"Can I visit?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll holocam you though as much as I can."

_Mommy sighed and knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds and it opened. Leia and Han were in the doorway. They both bowed down to mommy, as she was the Queen and presumably me._

"Your Majesty. Thank you for bringing Allana."

"Princess, Captain Solo, you're welcome."

_Mommy looked down at me._

"Say hi to Grandpa and Grandma."

_I looked up at my Grandparents. Han was much more different from Prince Isolder, my other Grandpa. Han was very tall, broad and was graying. Leia was average height, pretty. But she didn't look like a princess at all from my standards._

"Hi." _I said, plain and simple. I didn't have much words._

"Hi sweetie." They both said at the same time.

"Queen Mother would you like to come in for a minute?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Princess, that'd be nice."

"After you." Han said.

_Mommy and I walked into the apartment where my family was. They were all around the kitchen table. I recognized one person, Ben. He was with daddy on Hapes for one visit. I felt that me and Ben had a very special connection, but I didn't know what type of connection exactly. He looked at me and smiled._

"Mommy, is Yedi Ben my relative?"

_Mommy looked down at me and started to speak._

"Ben's daddy's cousin."

"Oh."

_I looked around. There was an older, middle aged man who looked like Grandma Leia. I think he was her brother._

"And next to Ben is his dad, that's Uncle-Luke. Grandma's brother."

_Luke smiled and patted me on the head_. "It's nice to meet you Allana. I'm your Great-Uncle."

_I simply nodded, saying no other words. I was really shy. Mommy walked me over to Aunt Jaina and her boyfriend Jagged Fel. They both seemed really nice and said hi to me, Jaina giving my a kiss on the cheek and Jagged calling me "Your Highness"_

_Grandma told me more people would be coming over the course of this week. I wasn't exactly thrilled. I don't like to meet people much. Shy is a word to describe me._

"Queen Mother, will you be staying?" Luke asked.

"No, Grand Master. I cannot. But I just wanted to thank all of you for watching Allana. She'll be with her a while. Just please treat her with respect and make her feel welcomed."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Jaina replied back instantly.

_Me and mommy talked outside privately. We cried, especially me. She told me to put on a brave face and say this is for the best of me. We said our "I love's you." And she went off; she looked back down the hall. So did I. We waved. She went down the corner and I went inside._

_As I walked inside I sat next to Ben. I don't know why but probably because I met before. My family kept talking to me and asking questions. I tried to reach out to mommy in the force but didn't feel her; at least I thought I didn't._

_Jaina, Jag and Luke left an hour later. Promising to return tomorrow. Ben stayed behind, helping Grandma with the dishes. I sat in the living room, alone. Hugging my stuffed tauntaun and laying down on a nice, big comfy couch._

_From the kitchen I heard Grandma say._

"Go talk to your little cousin, Ben." _I sat up as soon as I heard this. Ben walked into the living room, straight towards me and smiled. He was a good looking fourteen year old. Red hair, which was spiked up in the front._

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Sure."

_Ben sat down on the couch next to me. He was much bigger then I was. He smiled and we began to have a conversation._

"How are you Allana? You seem quiet?"

"I miss Hapes."

"I know. You're just not used to it, that's the thing. I'm sorry for what's happening to you."

"Thanks. I'm turning five soon, I've been through a lot."

"Haven't we all?" Ben asked, chuckling.

"Will you come to my birthday?"

"Of course. Were family so why wouldn't I?"

"What type of family are we?"

"Cousins. First Cousins once removed to be exact."

_I was confused at what Ben said, once removed? What did that mean?_

"What's that mean?"

"Well there's one generation between you and your dad, and he's my first cousin. So that's what they call it."

_I still didn't really understand. But just went along with it._

"Allana, I'm sorry but I have to go now. It's getting late."

_I was sad to hear that. I really liked Ben's presence._

"When will we see each other again?"

"Soon."

_I nodded my head. He kissed my forehead, said goodbye and goodnight then left._

_30 minutes later Grandpa Han and Grandma Leia put me to bed. My room was actually bigger then I had expected it to be. They both kissed me and told me they loved me but I didn't say anything back. Once they left I was all alone with my tauntaun. I cuddled him close and lied in my bed, alone. There was a nightlight on and on the wall you could see my shadow._

_An hour later I still couldn't fall asleep. I sighed. A tear rolled down my eye as I thought of mommy. Then daddy, I tried to think of something that made me happy but everything I thought about ended up making me sad._

_I took out my datapad and played a little game called "Find the Ewok". It's where you have to spot the ewok in the picture. Eventually, about another hour later I fell into a deep, nice sleep for the first time in my grandparent's apartment._


End file.
